1. Field
One embodiment of the invention relates to an electronic apparatus on which heat generating components are mounted, and to, for example, heat radiating structure of the heat generating components.
2. Description of the Related Art
An electronic apparatus, such as a portable computer, is mounted with heat generating components including a CPU. A remote heat exchanger (RHE) is an example of a structure for cooling these heat generating components. The RHE is basically composed of heat pipes, radiator fins, and a cooling fan. The radiator fins are located off a circuit board and, for example, near a peripheral wall of a case. The cooling fan cools the radiator fins. The heat pipes are provided between the heat generating components and the radiator fins and transfer heat from the heat generating components to the radiator fins.
An electronic apparatus having a cooling unit for cooling a plurality of heat generating components is disclosed in Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 10-107469, for example. This electronic apparatus includes, for example, three heat generating components, three heat pipes, and a fin unit. The heat pipes are arranged between the fin unit and the heat generating components.
The power consumption of electronic components mounted in electronic apparatuses has become higher and higher in recent years. It is believed that any other heat generating components than CPUs, such as graphic chips, memories, etc., should preferably be directly cooled by means of an RHE in the future. In this case, one end of a heat transfer member, such as a heat pipe, may possibly be attached to each heat generating component, and the other end of the heat pipe to radiator members, such as radiator fins.
In attaching heat pipes to a plurality of heat generating components arranged side by side horizontally, for example, the heat pipes are also arranged adjacent to one another horizontally. In order to keep a necessary space for the lead-around of the adjacent heat pipes to radiator members, gaps of a predetermined or larger width must be provided between the heat generating components.